Destiny
by FinalFantasyAngel92
Summary: Twin brothers separated at birth, what will happen in the future when their paths cross? Not so good at summaries, but please give it a chance.
1. Separated

A/N: Hi guys, first story here. Please tell me if it's good or not. I have a great plan for this, but I will need the support from all of you. Thanks. Oh… and before I forget, please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I sure hope that I did.

_Prologue_

_It was a dark, stormy night at **Besaid**. Cries of two new-born children could be heard throughout the village. It was a night of both happiness and excitement, but in the end, it didn't turn out that way. The mother of the two lovely twins was named Laura and the father was Yin. They had decided to name the two twins Tidus and Shuyin. To tell them apart, they were each given a necklace. Tidus was given a blue one and Shuyin a red one. The blue one had a picture of their mother and the red one had a picture of their father and when put together it would form a blitzball which was Yin's favorite sport. _

_The mother was waiting for her children to be delivered to her, when she got the bad news; they had been kidnapped. They had no idea who would do such a thing because both of the parents were loved by everyone. _

_Meanwhile, deep in the shadows, stood a long and dark figure. It had a smirk on its face which showed that it had just committed an evil act. It had a blanket on each side of its arms and there were pieces of blonde locks sticking out. He smiled when he noticed that there was a lot of commotion in the hospital, of course, this was because now everyone had noticed that the twins were gone. _

_The dark figure ran through the village getting stares from the people that he went by. He had no destination in mind, but just knew that he had to get out. His reason for stealing the twins was simple: His hatred towards the happiness that these children's parents had. He had always loved Laura and she had never even noticed him. He tried to get her attention many times, but she was always too busy with Yin. His jealousy grew bigger once they became husband and wife. This is when he decided to take revenge and how else than taking away their children which gave them the joy of being parents. _

_He had decided to take one of the twins to Zanarkand and the other one would be taken to the Calm Lands. He didn't even bother to think about which twin went where, as long as they were separated, he was happy. Shuyin was taken to Zanarkand and Tidus was taken to the Calm Lands. _

_Ten years passed, and the twins still had no idea that they were siblings. They didn't even know that there was someone out there that was related to them. Tidus had grown up in a loving home and had become a very kind person. Shuyin on the other hand had to struggle to survive in the unloving and uncaring city of Zanarkand. Lucky for him, he was also taken in to a home, but it was a place where problems occurred every day._

_Tidus had become friends with Wakka, a boy who shared his passion of blitzball. Lulu was also a friend of his, and she was very serious about mostly everything. In other words, she didn't show emotion that much. _

_Shuyin had no real friends, but he hanged out with Seymour, which he considered to be like a father._

_The brothers had no idea that they existed, and they didn't know that once they met, their lives would change dramatically. _

A/N: So, how was the first chapter? Well, not really the first chapter, the prologue. Hope you guys like it and please R&R to tell me if I should continue or not. By the way, my friend is also helping with this and giving me ideas, so its not an "I" it's a "We". Just thought I should clear that up and not take all the credit.

-Final Fantasy Angel 92


	2. Stupid Reason To Go To Jail

A/N: I still have no reviews ... sobs uncontrollably... please review this time. Here's the next chapter:

Desclaimer: I own nothing.

_**Stupid Reason To Go To Jail**_

Tidus's POV

I was sleeping peacefully when suddenly the phone rang. The annoying noise wouldn't stop. I felt like smashing it into tiny little pieces and then throwing it out the window. I hadn't been able to sleep well these past few days and now that I finally had the opportunity to do so, this retarded phone had to start ringing.

I didn't feel like getting up, so I just let the answering machine get it.

"OHH COME ON! PICK UP THE DAM PHONE. I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO TALK TO YOU FOR THE LAST FOUR DAYS! SHEESH, I MEAN HOW HARD IS IT TO GET UP, PICK UP THE PHONE, AND START A CONVERSATION?"

Of course, I knew instantly that this was the hyperactive friend that I had made in high school, Rikku. She was alright, but right now, I just wished that she would shut up.

"FINE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO PICK UP THE PHONE, THEN SUTE YOURSELF. I WAS JUST TRYING TO BE GENEROUS, AND INVITE YOU OVER FOR MY BIRTHDAY PARTY WHICH WILL BE TOMORROW. HEY! I USED THE WORD GENEROUS! HA! IN YOUR FACE I DO KOW HOW TO USE BIG VOCABULARY. WELL, CALL ME LATER.OH! AND ONE MORE THING, DON'T FORGET TO GET ME A PRESENT. HAHAHA, JUST KIDDING. WELL TALK TO YOU LATER."

I started laughing; I always teased her for not using big vocabulary. Anyway, now that she had made me laugh, I am wide awake and I guess that I should get up and get ready for another day of… well… my interesting life.

Tidus walked out of his house and went to buy Rikku a gift. He got into his convertible and began to drive off. Since the weather was awesome, he decided to let the top down.

He was driving quickly because he seriously needed to get back home to watch the blitzball game that was called "the game of the season". He was speeding down the lanes, when a red light came. He slammed the brakes and while doing this, a cop saw this violation.

"Crap," Tidus mumbled under his breath.

"Good morning, may I see your license," the cop stated.

"Um…funny story about that… You see, um.., I went to get my new license just the other day, and then I guessed I kinda… dropped it," Tidus said while smiling innocently.

"Oh… then that's so hilarious. Too bad you'll have to come to the police station with me."

"Ugh, just my day!" Tidus replied.

"Excuse me?" the policeman questioned.

"Nothing," he replied.

"I thought so," the policeman said while taking Tidus into his car.

_

* * *

__A few hours later…_

"I'm sooooooo hungry," Tidus said while his stomach growled.

He remembered that he had his cell phone in his pocket, and since the cop still didn't take him into a cell, he figured that he was allowed to make a call. Just in case though, he turned around in his seat and dialed Rikku's phone number.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

"Oh please pick up," Tidus begged.

"Hello, this is Rikku, at your service," he heard his friend say.

"Hi Rikku, please help me. I am well, in jail. At the Spira Jail to be exact. I need you to bail me out. You just have to pay a small fine of… $1,000."

"WHAT? Are you crazy? Where am I supposed to get that kind of money?"

"Don't you have some money saved up in the bank?"

"And you expect me to use that money to bail you out? Well, in the first place why are you there? Oh no! NO way, you have become a criminal haven't you? I knew you were acting weird. You haven't been answering your phone for so long! What have you really been doing? And who are you really?" Rikku replied.

"Hey, hey, calm down. I am NOT a criminal. Sheesh, Rikku I thought that you knew me. Well, please get me out. I'll pay you back"

"Why should I?"

"Um… Well I can't go to your party when I am stuck here in jail!" he knew that this would convince her to help him out. She never liked to have parties when everyone wasn't there.

"Oh… ok, fine!"

"Thanks a lot Rikku," he said.

He turned off his cell phone and turned around in his chair when he was surprised to see Rikku right in front of his face.

"Hey! How did you, where did you?"

"Haha, I gotcha. As soon as I heard you mention that you were in jail, I got into my car and headed this way. It was just fun to make you have to explain everything to me," she said while laughing her head off.

Tidus just glared at her, but decided that he would make her pay later. Maybe he would do something at her birthday party…

While Tidus was planning his evil plot, Rikku had gone to pay the fine. Before he knew it, he was free to leave. They gave him a license and told him that he would have to be more careful next time.

"Be careful son, it's a cruel, cruel world out there," the police man told Tidus.

"Umm. Thanks," Tidus said and then just turned around and left because he was literally freaked out.

"That guy was weird. He sounded like my dad with the speech about being careful" Rikku said while making quotation signals while she said the words being careful.

Tidus just nodded his head. He looked and his watch and…

"Oh no! It's time for the game."

He thanked Rikku and got into his car. He sped off.

"Hey! What about a hug or something. And this is the thanks I get for bailing you out!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

She was surprised when she saw Tidus stop and back up. When the car was near her, he got out and gave her a hug.

"Happy?" he said while getting back into his car.

"Couldn't be happier!" she said, "But I will be when you come to my party! Remember it is tomorrow at 2:00 p.m."

Tidus nodded and then sped off. This day was definitely not an enjoyable one and he still didn't have Rikku's birthday present.

"Oh, well I'll get it later. Right now it is time to watch the game," he said while sitting in the couch.

A/N: Well, you guys like it or not? Please review with any of your thoughts.

- Final Fantasy Angel 92


	3. Trouble at the Mall

A/N: I STILL HAVE NO REVIEWS. Please guys all I am asking for is just a little review. It won't take that long. Pretty please with a cherry on top? Please review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Trouble at the Mall 

The sunlight shined through the window and hit Tidus right in the face. He opened his eyes slowly and he felt his eyes burn. Then out of no where, he saw that a child crashed right into his window.

"What the?" he screamed.

He got up and looked out the window to find a kid lying in the floor. He looked like he was in pain.

"What an idiot," Tidus mumbled.

He got out of bed and headed outside.

"Hey! Are you OK?" he asked.

The kid didn't even move. Tidus started to freak out a little and headed towards him to see if he was ok. He turned the kid over and started to shake him violently.

"Hello! Open your eyes!" Tidus screamed.

"Hi Grandpa. I haven't seen you in such a long time. I missed you so much," the kid told Tidus.

"What? Are you insane; and why are you calling me grandpa? Do I really look that old?" Tidus questioned.

The kid just stared at him and then suddenly came back into reality.

"Ouch my head," he said.

"Um… why did you just crash into my window like that?" Tidus questioned.

"Well, I was going to catch a blitzball that my friend had kicked towards me, but I guess that I didn't," the kid explained.

Tidus just looked at the kid like he was retarded. I mean who would crash right into a window? Tidus just nodded and headed back indoors.

"Wow! What a way to start my day. How could he miss the window? It's not like it is invisible or something." Tidus said.

He went back to his room and got ready to go get Rikku her present. He decided that he would go get her present at the mall.

When he got there, he didn't know which store to go to. He was walking by a clothing store when he noticed an insane woman screaming at a clerk. He stopped in his tracks to stare at the events going on. It was fun to watch people scream at each other.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS COSTS $150.00? IT'S A DARN DRESS FOR YEVON'S SAKE!" the mysterious lady yelled.

"I'm sorry miss, but that's the price. You should have come earlier and then you would have gotten the discount," the clerk said.

"What discount? Let me guess a ONE dollar discount?" the lady questioned.

"That would be correct," the clerk said.

The lady seemed so angry when the clerk said this. She just got the dress and threw it in the clerk's face. The clerk seemed surprised by her action and just glared at her. The lady then turned around, pushed her hair back, and walked out. The clerk was left speechless.

"This store sucks! What's with the crazy prices? Never again will I shop here!" the lady said while walking out.

Tidus was shocked at the way this lady acted. It was like the girl of his dreams. She was beautiful and had a great attitude. While Tidus was daydreaming about this young lady, he didn't notice that she was headed his way. He just kept his eyes on her.

The young lady noticed this and smiled at him. She walked closer to him and when she was right in front of his face, he still didn't seem to notice that she was that close. He seemed to be like in a trance.

"Hello? Anyone there?" the young lady asked while furiously waving her hand in front of his face.

"Uhh what? H...h...i," Tidus said while stuttering. He hated when this happened. It always did when a girl caught him off guard.

There was an eerie silence between them and then the girl spoke up.

"My name's Yuna what's yours?" she asked.

"I'm Tidus, you have a nice name," He replied while mentally kicking himself. _That was so lame_ he thought.

"Um… your name is nice too… I guess," Yuna replied, "So… what are you doing here?"

"Just shopping for a gift. It's my friend's birthday today," he answered.

"Hey what a coincidence, it's my cousin's birthday today too. I was going to buy that dress to wear it for her party, but the price was ridiculous," Yuna replied.

"Yea, I saw that little scene. You sure know how to make someone speechless," Tidus said with a smile.

This made Yuna laugh.

"Well, I better be on my way," Yuna said.

"Oh…ok," Tidus replied with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

As Yuna turned around and walked away, Tidus whispered to himself _That girl is so hot. Dam I should have asked her for her phone number or something. I am so stupid!_

He was going to call her to ask her, but she was long gone.

Tidus turned around and headed towards the dress store that Yuna had come out of. He was looking for the dress that she had left. He really liked it and thought that it would be the perfect present for Rikku. It was after all her favorite color and it was very pretty.

He got the dress and headed towards the cashier.

"Good Morning hottie," the clerk said.

" …." Tidus just stared at the lady. He ignored her comment and gave her the dress.

"You came just in time for our special. $1 dollar off this dress, and since you are just so darn adorable, I'll give you an extra $10.00 off," the lady said.

"Thanks," Tidus replied. _Who says that it isn't useful to be handsome?_ He thought.

He grabbed the dress and headed back home.

It was 1:00 p.m. right now, so that meant that he had one hour to get ready. He went into his room and changed into casual clothes. Then he got back into his car and headed towards Rikku's house.

When he got there he saw a lot of cars parked outside Rikku's house.

"She over did it with the invitations again," he whispered to himself.

"Hey brudda! What's up?" he heard a familiar voice behind him.

He turned around and found Wakka and Lulu getting out of their car. He hadn't seen them in a long time and thought that this party was going to be awesome because he would be able to talk with Wakka about blitzball throughout the whole night.

A/N: Tell me if you guys like it or not. I know it is moving at a slow pace and it doesn't seem to be that interesting, but I promise that it will get better.

- Final Fantasy Angel 92


End file.
